Naruto of Oz
by Hihane
Summary: The Naruto Charaters act out the Wizard of Oz. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Something done for pure fun and laughs. we were doing to Wizard of Oz for our 8th grade play (and then for the High school musical). Im posting this between the prequel and sequel of Awakening and Desendents (the sequel). This is for pure laughs and a break from the seriousness of the last chp of Awakening. enjoy XD.

CAST:  
Sakura: Dorothy  
Akamaru: Toto  
Tinman: Sasuke  
Lion: Shikamaru   
Scarecrow: Kakashi  
Glinda: Gaara  
Bad witch: Orochimaru   
Flying monkeys: Kabuto and the gate keepers  
China Princess: Temari  
Aunt Em: Iruka  
Wizard of Oz: Naruto (thus the title)   
Directors: Me and my friends (Shane, Kat, and Sylvia)  
Gate Gardians: Gai and Lee  
Munchkins: Konohamaru and his friends   
Props: Any one not named

OPENING ACT  
SAKURA: Yeah! I'm the main character!  
INO: What? How could forehead girl get the lead and not me!  
KAT: We thought it would be funnier that way.  
NARUTO: How are you going to convince some of these people to do this?  
ME: With what we do best...  
SYLVIA: black mail.   
SASUKE: and what if they still don't do it?  
DIRECTORS: mind control!  
IRUKA: Aunt em... isn't that a girl part?  
ME: stop being so stereotypical.  
KAT: Shall we get this started then?   
SYLVIA: Everyone! Get into your costumes!  
KIBA: I refuse to have Akamaru be in this!  
ME: We can't have Kat be Toto again and he's already a dog...  
KAT: Doggy... Seizures... (when my school did the play my friend Kat was Toto and one time she was laughing so hard it looked like she was having seizures)  
EVERYONE: O.O   
DIRECTORS: start laughing  
GAARA: Im not going to be in this "play."  
SYLVIA: why not? dont you like your costume?   
GAARA: holds up dress Its big! its pink! and it has lace and bows all over it!  
ME: so maybe I over did it a little...  
GAARA: A LITTLE! (if any of you are Gaara fans im sorry for making fun of him so much.)  
NARUTO: walks out bursts out laughing SIDES... HURT!  
GAARA: see...  
KAT: Well, what are we going to do?   
SYLVIA: I dont know..  
ME: order pizza!  
KAT: we meant about the dress...  
SYLVIA: but pizza sounds good.  
ME: my sis is buying what do you guys want?  
KAT: peperoine sounds good.   
SYLVIA: mushrooms!  
GAARA: what about my costume?  
NARUTO: still laughing  
ME: I dont think we can out that on a pizza.   
KAT: Stop mooping and go get ready!  
GAARA: walks away grumbling  
SYLVIA: So what about that Pizza?  
after a while we have our pizza and the play is about to start  
DIRECTORS: back stage making sure everything is ready  
ME: Wheres Kankuro? We need the scenery up.  
KAT: I think he ran away.  
SYLVIA: no, i think hes hiding in the closet.  
ME: opens closet he falls out Get to work on the scenery.  
KANKURO: Dammit...  
KAT: Do you think Gaara ever out on the dress?  
SYLVIA: Let's hope so...   
KAT: Are all the girls ready, Hinata?  
HINATA: y..yes..   
SYLVIA: wht about the guys, Neji?  
NEJI: yeah.  
ME: even Gaara?  
NEJI: It took some convincing, but yeah.  
KAT: OK let's get this play started!  
SYLVIA: Wait! what about the props?   
SHINO: Props are ready.  
ME: Make up?  
INO: yeah, yeah.   
KAT: you didn;t make Sakura look like a clown did you?  
INO: thats a great idea, but no.  
SYLVIA: okay, now i think we're ready.  
ME: Places everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Btw, this isnt on my DA site. Im posting half the fic today and the last half tomorrow because i leave for vacation on wednesday and will be gone for 9 days.

SCENE ONE:  
you see a stage with the curtain closed  
sound effects of a tornado and a thump  
cutains open lights slowly come on and you see a barn with some mushroom houses and a girl  
girl wakes up   
SAKURA: oh toto, im so scared. where are we? where's aunt em?   
KONOHAMARU: Do i really have to say this?  
DIRECTORS: YES!   
KONOHAMARU: fine... welcome most noble witch, to the country of the munchkins.  
SAKURA: Im no witch.  
KONOHAMARU: yeah right...   
ME: stick to the script!  
SAKURA:... my name is dorothy. Im from kansas.  
KONOHAMARU: where is... kansas?  
SAKURA: well... its my home...  
KONOHAMARU: its your home and yet you dont know where it is?  
SAKURA: wh... ah.. bu.. stick to the script.   
KONOHAMARU: yeah. yeah. we thank you most noble dorothy for killing the witch that was being stupid and made us her slaves.  
KAT: thats not in the script!  
SAKURA: under her breath this is getting rediculus... what! I didn't kill any one!  
KONOHAMARU: you house did. it fell on her.  
...cricket cricket...  
SYLVIA: wheres glinda?  
GAARA: i refuse to come out!  
ME: looks at watch well, Shane should be here soon. If you dont come out, ill have her hug you.  
GAARA: you wouldn't...  
KAT: wanna bet?   
GAARA: dammit... comes out what a joyous day for munchkin country.  
everyone starts laughing  
SYLVIA: say it with more enthusiasim.  
GAARA: what a joyous day for munchkin country!  
ME: there ya go.  
SAKURA: trying not to laugh who... are... you..?   
GAARA: I am glinda witch of the north.  
SAKURA: another witch?   
GAARA: yeah, i mean yes.  
SAKURA: how many witches are there?   
KAT: what is it with you people. stick to the script!  
GAARA: ok whatever... you killed the witch of the east.  
SAKURA: i swear i didnt mean to!  
GAARA: yeah right. anyways now you have to go kill the other one. have fun.  
SYLVIA: i dont remember that being in the script.  
ME: er... lets go to the enterance of the other witch.  
sound effect of thinder and lightning and a wicked cackle.  
OROCHIMARU: where is this dorothy? where is the one who killed the wicked witch of the east?  
SAKURA: i am dorothy. wait, what idiot would say that... i mean come on!  
KAT: the script people! The script! I mean! come on!even orochimaru got it right and hes the bad guy!  
SYLVIA: im actually surprised that he agreed to do this.  
little did we know that Kabuto was actually taking orochimaru place  
KABUTO: thinking youll owe me so much for this orochimaru-sama.  
KABUTO: where are the ruby slippers! Give me the ruby slippers! trys to grab them gets electrocuted yikes! that hurt!  
GAARA: you will not have them. Dorothy's shoes are thin and worn. she will need them for her journey.  
SAKURA: journey? what journey?  
GAARA: oh, yeah, your going to the wizard to be sent home.  
SAKURA:...ok...  
DIRECTORS: smack themselves on their heads  
GAARA: put these on dorothy.  
SAKURA: no.. no im afraid.  
GAARA: well tough luck. put them on!  
SAKURA: -- rude much? puts them on  
KABUTO: hisses I'll get you my pretty and you little do... wait... where is the dog?  
KIBA: oh no! we're caught! RUN FOR IT! run hits magical barrier ow...  
ME: were well prepared.  
KABUTO: ...ok.. and you little dog to! cackles and leaves  
SAKURA: oh dear, oh dear!  
GAARA: dont let some one that pathetic scare you.  
KABUTO: from backstage im not pathetic!  
GAARA: ill bless you, so no one can harm you.hits her on the head with his wand  
SAKURA: ow that hurt!  
GAARA: now get out of here before i chang my mind.  
SAKURA: okay okay im leaving. walks away  
END SCENE ONE.


	3. Chapter 3

the only reason why me and my friends are in here are for purely humor purposes. nothing more... oh and to make fun of the characters.  
SCENE TWO:   
SAKURA: my, these certainly are strange shoes...  
cricket cricket  
KAT: shanes here.  
SYLVIA: whos going to go get him?   
total silence  
ME: sigh i volunteer...  
OTHERS: O.O YAY!  
ME: Kat.  
KAT: WHAT!  
SYLVIA: agreed!  
ME: well kat get going.  
KAT: shouldnt the others vote on this?   
SYLVIA: all who agree, raise your hands!  
Everyone raises their hands  
ME: well kat get going.  
KAT: whine gets up   
KAKASHI: comes running through the curtain Sorry im late everyone. I was mulled by a crazy fan girl.  
SAKURA: thats a new one...  
SHANE: KAKASHI! hugs him  
KAKASHI: SOMEONE SAVE ME!  
NARUTO: he was actually telling the truth!  
SYLVIA: hi shane.  
SHANE: HI! continues to hug kakashi  
KAKASHI: can't gasp breath! gasp need gasp air!  
ME: shane if you let go of him ill give you 1000 kakashi plushies plus the real one after the show.  
SHANE: considers offer  
KAT: well throw in a pizza.  
SHANE: ... okay! takes a seat next to us and starts eating our pizza.  
SYLVIA: ON WITH THE PLAY!  
KAKASHI: sigh they most certainly are.  
SAKURA: who said that?  
KAKASHI: i did.  
SAKURA: where are you?  
KAKASHI: over here.  
SAKURA: looks at kakashi did you just speak?  
KAKASHI: certainly. How are you?  
SAKURA: im fine thank you. and you?  
KAKASHI: not so well. My arems are tired.  
SAKURA: then why dont you put them down?  
KAKASHI: i cant. Their tied to this pole. if youd untie them i will be very much obliged... wiat.. if im supposed to be brainless, then how do i know such words as "obliged?"  
ME: good question...  
KAT: T-T it was going so well...  
SYLVIA: pats kat on the back there there  
SAKURA: er certainly.. unties him  
KAKASHI: thank you thank you  
SAKURA: no problem   
KAKASHI: so where are you going?  
SAKURA: im off to see the wizard.  
KAKASHI: singing the wonderful wizard of OZ?  
SAKURA: uh... sure... do you know where i can find him?  
KAKASHI: i dont have a brain. Do you think i know where he is.  
SAKURA: well maybe if you join me the wizard can give you one.  
KAKASHI: that could be...  
SAKURA: so, want to join me?  
KAKASHI: sure what the heck.  
curtains close  
ME: well that was different..  
SHANE: yeah...  
KAT: why cant they stick to the script!  
ME: next is the tinman.  
SHANE: humming if i only had and brain and going side to side  
KAT: maybe theyll stick to the script now...   
SYLVIA: joined shane


	4. Chapter 4

the stupid randomness continues. This will probably be the last one for today.

SCENE THREE   
curtains open and you see a dark forest  
SOUND:...   
SAKURA: isnt there supposed to be an "ooooohhh"ing?   
KAKASHI: reading his book huh? yeah i think so.  
SOUND: ooh   
ME: come on sasuke! put more feeling into it!  
SASUKE: ooohh.   
SAKURA: what was that!  
KAKASHI: how should i know. i dont have a brain remember.  
KAT: bashing head on something ow... ow... ow.. ow..  
SASUKE: oooohhh...  
SAKURA: there it is again!   
KAKASHI: whoop di do...  
AKAMARU: bark bark runs off   
SAKURA: wait for us toto!  
they follow akamaru to sasuke   
SASUKE: leaning on a tree with his arms crossed ohhh..  
SAKURA: oh my! what happened!  
SASUKE: it rained and i got stuck. If you would get my oil can and oil my joints ill be... obliged.  
KAKASHI: you stole my word!  
SAKURA: any time! grabs oil can and "oils" his joints there is that better?  
SASUKE: sure... so what are you doing here?  
SAKURA: were off to see the wizard.  
KAKASHI: singing the wonderful wizard of Oz.  
SASUKE AND SAKURA: O.O   
SASUKE: Why?  
SAKURA: i need to go home.  
KAKASHI: and i need a brain.  
SASUKE: do you think he can give me a heart?   
SAKURA: Im sure he can. The wizard is supposed to be all powerful. Whos playing the wizard any ways?  
SULVIA: should we tell her?  
DIRECTORS: shakes their heads  
SASUKE: so can i join you?  
SAKURA: most definalty!  
KAKASHI: sure...  
curtains close

ME: next is the lion.  
NEJI: oh. i almost forgot to mention that shikamaru was to lazy to get into the lions custome so he's wearing hes regular cloths plus the ears and tail.  
SYLVIA: KITTY EARS!  
SHANE: scoots away  
KAT: where's the fierce roar?  
FIERCE ROAR: meow...  
ME: put more... i dont know... just not meow.  
meow: roar.  
SYLVIA: good enough i guess.   
SHIKAMARU: walks out roar  
OTHERS:...  
SHIKAMARU: walks toward everyone roar pokes akamaru  
SAKURA: okay i guess thats my cue... taps shikamaru on the nose dont hurt poor toto! he hasnt done anything to you!  
SHIKAMARU: well you didnt have to hit me... er.. tap.. er.. whatever.  
SAKURA: well you shouldnt have.. er.. poked poor toto.  
SHIKAMARU: whatever...  
SAKURA: well you nothing more then a lazy... lion?  
SHIKAMARU: well, duh. so what are you guys doing here?  
SAKURA: we're oof to see the wizard.   
KAKASHI AND BACKSTAGE: singing the wonderful wizard of oz   
SHIKAMARU: why?  
KAKASHI AND BACKSTAGE: singing because because because because because... of all the wonderful thing he does!  
SAKURA: i need to go home.  
KAKASHI: singingif i only had a brain.  
SASUKE: a heart.  
SHIKAMARU: do you think he can.. make me.. uh.. nit.. lazy?  
SAKURA: sure! he is an all powerfull wizard after all!  
SHIKAMARU: she doesnt know whos playing the wizard does she?  
OTHERS: shakes their heads   
SHIKAMARU: ok.. can i join you   
OTHERS: sure..  
curtains close  
ME: what was up with everyone breaking into song?  
KAT: starts bashing head on something again ow... ow.. ow... ow..   
SHANE: your going to have a big bruise when your done.  
SYLVIA: humming we're off to see the wizard and going side to side


	5. Chapter 5

To **MysteryLady-Tx**: thanks for the reviews XD

ME: next is the china princess  
curtains open and you see a road decorated woth china tea cups and dolls. At the right you see Temari leaning against her fan chewing gum.  
KAT: no gum! the china princess is suppossed to be proper! stand up straight!  
TEMARI: walks off stage and comes back on and continues leaning on her fan  
SYLVIA: to bad kat...  
TEMARI: looks at her arm chine is most fragile. like a tea cup or a saucre. do not chip me do not break me. leave me quite alone.  
SAKURA: where are we now?  
TEMARI: china country, duh! dont you see the china tea cups and dolls? Theres even a sign that says "china country" points to sign  
KAKASHI: what do you know. it does say that.  
SASUKE: if your suppossed to be brainless then how can you read?  
KAKASHI: good point...  
TEMARI: so what are you guys doing here?  
SAKURA: we're off to see the wizard...  
KAKASHI:singing the wonderful... others out their hands over his mouth  
TEMARI: to do that you have to pass through here and the only way you can do that is with MY permission.  
SAKURA: well can we?  
TEMARI: are you kidding? of course not! you might brake something!  
SAKURA: we promise we wont!  
TEMARI: you expect me to trust some strangers that walk out of the forest? yeah, right. I mean come on! one of you is brainless. another one heartless another one lazy and you have a dog! how crazy do you think i am? hey.. where did they fo?  
ME: they left during your speech.  
TEMARI: okay. can i leave now?  
SAHNE: sure.  
SYLVIA: next is the poppys.  
curtains close

Curtains open and you see people dressed up as poppy's  
SAKURA: what lovely flowers! I wish i could take some home to Aunt em!  
poppy start humming  
SHIKAMARU: i feel sleepy...  
KAKASHI: so do i...  
SAKURA: already asleep  
SASUKE: almost there  
they all fall asleep  
OROCHIMARU: he took back the part yes sleep, sleep! Sleep to the sound of the poppys for when you do youll never wake again! cackles now for the rubber slippers!  
GAARA:enters I dont think so!  
OROCHIMARU: i will get those rubber slippers! if its the last thing i do!  
GAARA: it will be! now go before i turn you into a bug and squash you!  
SHINO: bug abuse!  
GAARA: okay.. a... rabbit!  
OROCHIMARU: a white rabbit? haha! monty python!  
GAARA: no! a pink one!  
OROCHIMARU: curse you! he leaves and poppys follow  
GAARA: walks over to sakura and hits her with his wand How could you sleep at a time like this! wake up! hits others and walks away  
SHIKAMARU: I had a weird dream about being attacked by gaara in a pink frilly dress...  
KAKASHI: me too...  
SASUKE: trying to get the image out of his head  
SAKURA: my head hurts.. hey! the flowers are gone!  
SASUKE: they were ugly anyways.  
KAKASHI: next should be the wizard.  
curtains close  
curtains open and you see them at a gas station  
SAKURA: i told you we should of asked for directions!  
KAKASHI: well how was i suppossed to know the "emerald city" was also a name of a gas station.  
SAKURA: well next time ask for directions.  
SASUKE: well you the one who listened to someone without a brain.  
curtains close with them bickering


	6. Chapter 6

curtains open and you see the real emerald city  
they approach the gate and see Lee and Gai  
LEE: halt! who goes there! oh, its you sakura-chan!  
SAKURA: your the gate gaurdian Lee-san?  
LEE: so is Gai-sensei!  
GAI: hello everyone! pose hello kakashi.   
KAKASHI: huh? oh hi.  
SAKURA: can we get through Lee-san?   
LEE: of course you can sakura0chan!  
SHIKAMARU: why do they call this place the "emerald" city? I mean its not even green.  
GAI: thats because your not wearing the proper glasses. takes out big ridiculous green glasses  
KAKASHI: I may not have a brain but even i have sense ebough not to wear those.  
SAKURA: yeah, i think we can do with out those.  
LEE: what ever you say sakura- chan.  
lee and gai open the gates  
GAI: have fun!   
they walk down a hall and come to the wizards room  
OZ: I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ!  
SAKURA: is that you naruto?  
OZ: uh.. no... I AM OZ!  
SAKURA: it is to!  
NARUTO: nuh uh!   
SAKURA: uh huh!  
NARUTO: nuh uh!  
SAKURA: uh huh!  
NARUTO: nuh uh!  
SAKURA: yuh uh!  
NARUTO: ha! i just made you sound like a donkey!  
SAKURA: what does that have to do with anything?   
NARUTO: nothing really...  
SASUKE: get out here naruto.   
NARUTO: make me... and im not naruto! I AM OZ!  
KAKASHI: get out here or ill make sure you get no more RAMEN!  
NARUTO: HA! if i WAS naruto i would fall for that but im not so HA!  
akamaru goes to where naruto is hiding and pulls him out  
SAKURA: i knew it! it is naruto!  
NARUTO: and i would have gotten away with it to if it wasnt for you meddling kids and your dog!  
ME: this isnt scooby doo!  
SASUKE: so are you going to grant us our wishes or not.   
NARUTO: what do you think i am? a genie?  
SAKURA: but the good witch said that you could grant them. Your suppossed to be the ALL POWERFUL WIZARD.  
NARUTO: these people are so stupid they think monkeys fly. Listen, ill "grant" your wishes if you destroy the wicked witch of the east... er... west.. er.. whatever.   
SAKURA; thats impossible!  
NARUTO: you killed the other one so you can kill this one.  
SHIKAMARU: you have a weird sense of logic you know.  
NARUTO: thats why im the wizard. now go or ill turn you into bugs and give you to shino!  
KAKASHI: your not even a real wizard so you cant.  
NARUTO: okay then go or no wishes.  
SAKURA: but you said that you cant grant them.  
NARUTO: ill grant them to the ebst of my ability.  
SASUKE: which wont be very good.  
NARUTO: go or ill sick the closet pervert on you!  
SHIKAMARU: whos that?   
NARUTO: go out ill... please?  
SAKURA: okay lets go.  
NARUTO: okay that was different...  
curtains close  
curtains open and you see them walking along a forest path  
SAKURA: look a sign!  
goes up to the sign and reads it  
SAKURA: south to lumbridge? north to varrock? east to munchkin country. and west to certain death. well i giess we go west.  
SHIKEMARU: "west to certain death?" how... charming...  
curtains close   
curtains open and you see a sweet little village with flowers and little bunnies  
KAT: wrong scene!  
scene goes to the right and you see a dark gloomy castle with lightning in the backround  
SHANE: there ya go  
SAKURA: i think i liked the other scene better...  
OROCHIMARU:you have now entered my territory! ga... er.. glindas magic cant help you here! kikikikikiki!   
SHIKAMARU: he has the most stupidest laugh ive ever heard.   
OROCHIMARU: backstage mumbling to himself stupid kids and their stupid play with their stupid costumes...  
curtains close   
curtains open and you see inside the castle and orochimaru looking though a telescope  
OROCHIMARU: yes yes... come closer.. closer... closer to you doom! puts telescope down and you see a black ring where the telescope was  
EVERYONE: starts laughing   
OROCHIMARU: what? you think their doom is funny?  
KABUTO: ah orochimaru-sama... look at this. hands him a mirror  
OROCHIMARU: WHAT! who did this!  
KAT: ill give you one guess.  
DIRECTORS: naruto.  
SYLVIA: go wash it off and continue with the play.   
OROCHIMARU: leaves and then comes back what should i do to them? should i send a pack or wolves?  
or maybe a swarm of bees to sting them forever and ever! or i could send a flock of crows... enough to darken the skies! or maybe... just maybe... ill send my flying monkies after them!  
ME: starts laughing  
OROCHIMARU: what? i said the like right!  
ME: its not that... flying monkey in japanese is sarutobi and... look at you monkeys...  
MONKEYS: in corner playing cards  
KABUTO: got any threes?  
TAYUYA: go fish idiot!  
KABUTO: dammit...  
OROCHIMARU: get over here!  
KABUTO: can we finish this game first?  
OROCHIMARU: no! get over here!   
MONKEYS: fine... drops cards what is it?  
OROCHIMARU: bring me the girl and dont be late for supper! its meatloaf!  
MONKEYS: ah man! again! leaves

curatins close  
curtains open and you see sakura and the others walking in yet another forest   
SAKURA: I thought I heard a wolf!  
KAKASHI: I that i heard a bee!  
SHIKAMARU: i see crow!  
SASUKE: dont you mean " you thought you saw a crow?"  
SHIKAMARU: no, theres crow in the backround.  
ME: yeah... we ran low on trees...  
SHIKAMARU: uh huh... ok.. well then.. I guess.. i thought i saw a crow!  
monkeys jump out  
KABUTO: ok, to skip all the mess and confusion.. give us the girl peacefully.  
SASUKE: i thought naruto said that the flying monkeys werent real.  
TAYUYA: were not. these wings are card board and they hurt like hell.  
HIMIMARU: well hand over the girl.  
KAKASHI: ok there ya go.  
SAKURA; what are you thinking?   
KAKASHI: i cat think rememebr? I dont have a brain.  
SAKURA; you cant just hand me over to them like im nothing!  
SHIKAMARU: actually if we do it saves time and you can defeat the witch faster and the faster we can get out of these costumes and go home.  
SAKURA; never thought of that.. okay lets go.  
MONKIES: take sakura and leave  
SASUKE: werent they supposed to take the lion also?   
TAYUYA AND HIMIMARU: come back and take shikamaru  
KAKASHI: know what are we going to do?  
SASUKE: i dont know, what do you want to do.  
KAKASHI: i dont know, what do you want to do?   
SASUKE: i dont know what do you want to do?  
KAKASHI: i dont know...  
curtains close

curtains open to inside the castle and you see sakura and shikamaru with the monkies playing cards  
KABUTO: got any threes?  
SAKURA: go fish.  
KABUTO: dammit  
OROCHIMARU: comes in wearingan apron and oven mits carrying a meatloaf. I slave over a hot stove all day and all your doing id playing cards!  
TAYUYA: we got the geeks like you asked.   
OROCHIMARU: puts meatloaf on the table oh well good for you. I cook and I clean for you guys and I did it with out being asked. and what do i get! not even a thanks!  
KABUTO: you know.. you could of made them do all the work.  
OROCHIMARU:... i knew that...  
TAYUYA: sure.. we really believe that.  
OROCHIMARU: turns to sakura and shikamaru go clean. NOW!  
SHIKAMARU: gees... how bothersome.   
SAKURA: you said it.  
they leave  
OROCHIMARU: now you guys... starts yelling at the monkies  
a weasel appears behind him  
KABUTO: uh.. orochimaru-sama. Look behind you...   
OROCHIMARU: (slowly looks behind him AHHHH! ITACHI! jumps up on the table (by the way for those who dont know. weasel in japanese is itachi) get it away! get it away! GET IT AWAY!  
MONKIES: start chasing weasel around a mulberry bush  
KISAME: out side singing all around the mulberry gush the monkies chase the weasel, dun dun dun dunnuhnuhnuhnuh. POP goes the weasel.  
weasel disappears  
KISAME: laughs to himself  
ITACHI: what are you dong?  
KISAME: nothing.. nothing.. just having some fun.  
UTACHI: well stop fooling around. we have a mission to do, remember?  
KISAME: yeah yeah. they leave  
OROCHIMARU: gasping for breath is it.. is it gone?  
KABUTO: puzzled that it just disappeared. yeah...   
HIMIMARU: poor orochimaru sama...  
SAKURA: comes in with a bucket of water. this should cool you off! throws water on orochimaru  
OROCHIMARU: my make up! uh.. i mean.. im melting! im melting! farwell cruel world! im melting melting melting... disappears  
MONKIES: well now what...  
SAKURA: I guess we can leave...  
SHIKAMARU: we should get back to sasuke and kakashi.   
they all leave  
curtains close


	7. Chapter 7

surtains open and you see sasuke and kakashi  
KAKASHI: what do you want to do?   
SASUKE: i dont know what do you want to do?  
KAKASHI: i dont know... hey! theyre back!  
SHIKAMARU: did you guys do that the while time we where gone?  
KAKASHI AND SASUKE: thinks about it yeah... pretty much...  
SAKURA: well that go see naruto.   
curtains close  
Curtains open to the emerald city  
LEE: Sakura chan! your back!  
SAKURA: we need to see naruto again Lee san.  
LEE: okay go on through.  
they pass through the gates and you see naruto  
NARUTO: ok your back. here;s you dipolma kakashi a watch heart for you sasuke and a can of courage.. er.. an energy drink for you shikamaru.  
SAKURA: what about me?  
NARUTO: the witch should be here soon to direct you hime.  
GAARA: comes out okay you have the shoes right?  
SAKURA: duh.  
GAARA: tap them together three times and sat theres no place like hom.  
SAKURA: taps shoes together theres no place like home. theres not place like home.. theres not place like home...  
curatains close   
curtains open and you see sakura lying in a bed saying...   
SAKURA: theres no place like home.. theres no place like home.   
IRUKE: dorothy! dorothy wake up! wake up dorothy!  
SAKURA: wakes up oh aunt em! Ive missed you so much! do i really have to hug him?  
KAT: yes!  
SAKURA: sigh hugs him  
IRUKA: its okay, your home now.  
curatains close  
SYLVIA: Thats all folks!  
KAKASHI: can we go home now   
SHANE: yup, lets go kakashi.  
KAKASHI: i forgot about that...  
shane leaves dragging kakashi behind her  
KAT: okay! clean up time! Hello? any body there?  
ME: They all left as fast as they could,  
SYLVIA: well.. what are we going to do now?  
ME: i dont know about you guys, but i need to go see a shark about a weasel.  
KAT AND SYLVIA: okay. I leave  
KAT: so what do you want to do?  
SYLVIA: i dont know. what do you want to do?  
KAT: I dont know. what do you want to do?  
SYLVIA: i dont know...

THE END.


End file.
